brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Ukyou
Ukyo Asahina (朝日奈 右京, Asahina Ukyō) is the second son of the Asahina family. Appearance Ukyo has blond hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black and red colored suit with black trousers and a gray necktie. In Season 2 he wears a beige and black suit with a brown vest and a black, red, and gray striped tie. His shoes are now a darker brown. Personality Ukyo has a calm, reliable and diligent personality, though has some very inflexible sides in him. Later, he reveals that he's an awkward man, who doesn't know what to do in certain situations. Relationships Ema Hinata Ukyou was not the first of the brothers that Ema met, but in the novels he was. Instead of Masaomi and Wataru, he greeted her at the door and introduced himself. Over time, it is established that he and Ema have an "awkward" relationship. It has been revealed that Ukyou has feelings for Ema. Amamiya Reiko A look-a-like of Ema. She was Ukyou's well-endowed, rambunctious ex-girlfriend, and he dated her because he loves women with boobs. Both Hikaru and Azusa told Ukyou that they won't accept Reiko into the family because of her demanding behavior. Asahina Masaomi Masaomi and Ukyou have the task of keeping the household "alive", with Masaomi as their father figure and Ukyou as the mother figure. They work together when figuring out the next budget for the family. Asahina Hikaru It's likely that Ukyou is very close to Hikaru as he knows a lot about Ukyou's personality. He also enjoys teasing Ukyou about his past with his ex-girlfriend and about how he reacts when he's around Ema. Asahina Iori In the novels, it is shown that Ukyou cares a lot about Iori, but doesn't really know what happened in Iori's past. Both he and Masaomi were shocked when they learned the truth since Iori didn't say a thing but rather had the courage to forget the past because to Ema. Because of this, Ukyou is wondering if he really understands his brothers. Trivia *Ukyo is the second son of the Asahina Family. *He looks like his mother as they both have blond hair and blue eyes. *He acts as the mother figure to the Family. *When it comes to grade and results, he suddenly meddles. *He used to fancy girls with huge breasts, but changed ever since Ema moved in. *Ukyo tends to get irritated when his brothers call him "Mama". *He is shown to drink tea on every episode. *The apron he uses is green with 2 cats and is made by Natsume, his younger brother. *He is charge of cooking/making meals. *In the game, it has been revealed that Reiko dated him because he's a child of Miwa. *In the game, there is a dating scene where Ukyo told Ema that he can play the piano. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Ukyo's name is spelled as 右杏. * His Zodiac is Sagittarius, the Archer. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Main Characters Category:Episodes